Chapter 24 of The Giver
by Rein Ouva Meimories
Summary: This is my version of chapter 24 in The Giver. Jonas escaped the community.......but where was he? Was this the "Elsewhere" he was looking for? HOW is "SHE" still alive! Where is Gabriel? This was for a school assignment ENJOY!


Chapter 24

It was December 1st in the year 2030; at least that is what was written on a huge bright TV like screen in the middle of a futuristic like city. Only one day passed since the brave and admirable boy, Jonas together with the special baby Gabriel reached this "elsewhere." This "Elsewhere" is called The Britannian Empire, it is a place filled with tall buildings, beautifully designed houses, and grand schools. Although it was winter in Britannian the elegance of the once lush green parks was still seen, but this time it was covered with mounts of pure white snow. It was like a smooth silk blanket covering the bustling city. Since it was the season of winter, laughs and cheers of little children echoed through this part of Britannian as they built snowmen with the cold snow. Brilliant snowflakes fell from the sky like white feathers of a dove, floating in the sky as a speeding motorcycle rushed through the snow. Some of the places were very crowded, and busy as the people who were wearing color pieces of warm clothing continuously chattered nonstop about their plans for the upcoming celebration.

A stunning lady dressed in a pure white silk dress, and fair skin sat on a high golden chair looking at a screen. She was not only dazzling, but intelligent as well. Locks of her auburn brown hair fell down her shoulders as her calculating eyes scanned the boy on the screen. This "boy" was Jonas. He lay on a soft couch unconscious; his hair that now had color was a beautiful chocolate brown that fell into place on his face perfectly. His skin was a bit pale since he had to undergo the tough journey to finally reach this place. Jonas also had lost weight from the fact that he was left hungry for a few days, adding to that, traveling far distances. His face formed a frown, and he shifted in the bed he was currently laying on. The lady looked as if she was in deep thought, and green eyes shone from the light coming out of the door that was opening in the huge room she was sitting in. Her attention snapped to the man that then entered the room, and she let out a gentle smile, but under the calming mask she was grinning in glee. She told the man to take a seat besides her, her voice echoing like a musical note. Sadly it seemed that Jonas wouldn't be able to calm down yet.

Jonas snapped up in a sitting position sighing as if he experienced a nightmare. As a matter of fact he did. In his dream he was watching the community burning with fire. The fire was burning in a beautiful, but terrifying way. Screams of despair, and confuse filled his ears The Giver was desperately trying to get the citizens to safety. Sadly the majority of the people wouldn't listen to his pleas for they were too occupied with the memories they received since Jonas had left. Then Lily was crying and shouting out Jonas name, and that is when he abruptly woke up. Jonas remembered how with his family in the community he would share his dreams for the morning rituals, but this time he couldn't share it to anyone. Snapping back to reality he realized something. Did he make it to Elsewhere? Was he safe? Well it seemed like that at least. As Jonas scanned the room he realized he was in a bedroom. This bed room was mostly all blue, and white and some familiar objects were in the room. In the room there was a brown table, a bunch of books, and notebooks placed on the table. A huge shelf that was piled with books of many shapes, and sizes stood on one side of the room, and in front of him was a huge flat screen. So he was out of the community……… but where is he now? Jonas's eyes softened as he looked at the book shelf, it reminded him of The Giver. He was the man who Jonas thought of as a grandfather and the man who gave me the memories. The Giver was the one who gave him a truthful and meaningful life. Suddenly he remembered about Gabe, quickly feeling his chest, and frantically looking around the room he literally threw the blanket as he jumped up searching for Gabriel. He stopped abruptly looking at his clothes. They were absolutely different than from what he was wearing when he collapsed! All of a sudden the room's door slammed, and a girl jumped on him causing both of them to fall down. Shocked Jonas listened to the girl's rant, and he suddenly realized…..that it was Lily! When Lily finally released him out of her grasp Jonas with bright eyes shot out questions about the community, how they escaped, and about The Giver, and Gabe. Along the way with him talking he hugged her tightly as if she was his life line. After his explosion of words Lily looked at him weirdly and let out a cheery laugh. Jonas looked at her curiously as she explained there was no such thing as the community, and so on. So that was a dream Jonas thought confused, adding to that absolutely overwhelmed. Then……..how could he not recognize this _place_ he was in if that was "just a dream." As he was about to ask another question two people entered the door, and surprisingly it was his parents! They hugged him tightly, and their expressions showed relief. According to his parents knowledge apparently he got into an accident, and was in a comma for a month. During the time his parents and sister were rejoicing he walked to the window of the room. Outside snowflakes flew down the window like confetti, and unfamiliar children and people were walking and talking. This scenery shocked Jonas, and made him more curious of what this place was called, additionally if the community was really just a dream. If it was, it was most defiantly a realistic one. Suddenly a shrill ring filled the air, and Jonas snapped his attention to his father that excused himself, picking up a device. After a while of talking to the strange device Jonas's father put down the object uttering the strangest words. Apparently "Rosemary" was calling him.

As Jonas bit back a gasp he stumbled backwards, and his family that was rejoicing to the news was invisible to him. Who is this Rosemary? If she is The Giver's daughter how is she alive? Why didn't she come back to the community? Is this community even REAL? Most importantly, why would she want to talk to him? All of this just brought mysteries in mysteries; a bunch of questions filled his brain. It was ironically like the time when he experienced his first memory from The Giver. When Jonas was done mentally thinking he asked his father who was Rosemary. Again according to his parents she was the creator of this empire, and is considered a "queen." His father motioned Jonas to follow him as he was going to lead him to this "Rosemary" person. During the time they were walking to the "base" of this empire Jonas's father talked about the importance, and job of "Rosemary." Rosemary as you know was the queen of this empire, apparently she has a new person who is like a "vice-commander" under her position, and this person is an important person to Rosemary. Even if the fact was they just had met a day before Jonas woke up. At last they reached the door towards the base. Nervous, Jonas was unsure if there was a trap behind the door so he looked at his father who gave him a nod of reassurance. Taking a deep breath he opened the huge doors that creaked, and light from the hallways flooded its way into the room. Jonas toke his first step his father just behind him. Each step he toke his courage built up until he finally reached outline of the high chair that an enticing lady was sitting on. Of course this meaning there wasn't a lot of light, but he could see her face clearly. By her shiny locks of chocolate like hair that the little ray of lights shone on, he could tell she was an elegant lady. Besides her in the dark sat a boy about who looked one year older than who looked down at him curiously his face almost covered by the darkness. As the lady started talking her voice echoed through the room bold, but kindly. She introduced herself as Rosemary; Britinnnian was an empire she created that was populated with people. This Rosemary knew of the community, and WAS The Giver's daughter. Jonas staggered back a bit shocked as the boy looked at the situation with more interest with his reaction. Rosemary then said that his "family" was artificial people that were made from Jonas's memories of them. Now numb Jonas looked towards his "father" who stood there his face betraying his emotion of hurt from lying to him. Looking back at the Rosemary Jonas demanded to know where Gabriel was, immediately catching the perturbed look the boy seated besides Rosemary gave to him. Sighing Rosemary told the boy to excuse them for a bit, and when he left she explained her plan of destroying the community using Gabriel's powers. Gabriel was a special person since he received the powers from Jonas. He was so special that he could help make a destructive bomb to corrupt the community. She then told them that they received something other than memories from The Giver, but she didn't know what it was. If Jonas listened, and helped Rosemary request to destroy the community then he could live his life with his "artificial" parents. This time he would have real love, and feel the difference of the world. She would take revenge on those selfish and heartless people. Paralyzed in shock he looked as if she was a mad woman. He remembered the gruesome dream he had, and the memory of war. Shaking his head he shouted back in disagreement instantly, he wouldn't agree to this! He would be million times crueler than the elders; those people didn't have the knowledge so they didn't deserve to die!! Shocked by his outburst the lady sighed, and then ordered his "father" to take a grip on him.

A huge sound emitted from the floor underneath him as it started to sink, and light from under crept into the room. The "boy" came back in the room, this time Jonas could see his face. It held such remembrance to Gabriel's face, no……..it couldn't be! With all his strength he shouted out Gabriel's name, and Gabe looked at him surprised, and stumped. After that he fell into the lonely darkness hearing a soft "I'm sorry" from his fake father. A while later Jonas opened his eyes, his vision first blurry. When his vision cleared up he was then aware of his nosy surroundings. Sounds of mumbles and cries of despair filled the air as he looked around to see more than one people caged. He closed his ears, pain filling his body as he remembered everyone in his family, including all the people that were dear to him. What justice is Rosemary trying to accomplish? She is way crueler than those pitiful elders in the community. Soon Jonas's mind was joining the sorrow of the other captured people. A while later when finally on the loud breathing of Jonas could be heard, and as he sat there helpless, and weak puffs of cold air occasionally came from the cracks in his cell. Soon a familiar pattern of footsteps filled the air as he identified that two people were coming the way to his cell. Not paying attention to anything he flinched as the footsteps stopped at two hooded people stood before his cell. Was he supposed to be terrified? Who are they? What do they want? Once again endless questions punctured his mind, and the sound noise of metal clanking to metal was heard as one of the hooded people opened the jail's door. They stepped into the cell, and instantly he shuffled back from them. Looking at each other they toke off their hoods to reveal a girl with elbow length wavy back hair, and a boy with short blond hair. The boy and girl said that they were on his side, and they were willing to help save the community. The only way to do that was to get help from Jonas of course. Jonas agreed to this quickly with the willpower of saving the one he loves. Coming with a conclusion they were about to get out of the cell, but the creaking of the jail's door made enough noise to wake up a bunch of people! First their noise started with a whisper then gradually got louder, and louder as they pleaded for them to be saved. Terrified on what happened Jonas let out a shout, and then everything became quiet. Apparently the people weren't quiet, because of his yell. Silence was given, because right at that time they all froze with their eyes open, but were still alive. Surprise of the trio was there for a few second before they snapped back to reality, and broke into a sprint out of the dungeon. Under his breath Jonas made an oath to save those people when this was all done. He had much to learn, for obtaining, and giving memories weren't his only abilities.


End file.
